yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Days of Singing Note (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for The Days of Singing Note. One day at Manehattan, The Baby Shower as made for the arrival of Stanley and Rara's newborn foal. Chrissy: I can't wait for our new baby brother or sister. Jamie: Me either, Chrissy. Stanley: Thank you all for coming to our baby shower. Coloratura: We're so excited to have our new baby. Just then, Rara felt something tight and painful in her. Coloratura: Oh dear, Stanley, I think it's time! Stanley: Oh my! Coloratura: We better get to the hospital and fast! (as her water broke) Hurry! At the hospital, Singing Note was born. Singing Note: (crying) Doctor Horse: It's a filly! Coloratura: She's so beautiful. Stanley: She looks just like you, Rara. Nurse Redheart: Do you have a name for her, Stanley? Stanley: Her name is going to be "Singing Note". Months later, Chrissy and Jamie are having fun playing with their new baby sister. Chrissy: Where's Singing Note?..... Peek-a-Boo! Jamie: Where's Singing Note?..... Peek-a-Boo! Singing Note: (giggles) Stanley: They sure love playing with Singing Note Coloratura: Are you two having fun with your baby sister? Jamie: We sure are, Mom. Chrissy: What happened to Svengallop, Daddy? Stanley: He got eaten by Tick-Tock the Crocodile, And was put out of business after being throne in jail. With Svengallop gone, There's nothing coming between Applejack and your mother anymore. Singing Note: (wanting her mother to pick her up) Coloratura: (chuckled) Alright, Sweetie. (picks her baby up) It was Chrissy and Jamie time to play with Singing Note, Rara watch as they play with her. Singing Note: (playing with her blocks) Coloratura: You two are such great with Singing Note. Are you two sure about this? Chrissy: Yes. We sure do, Mom. Just the blocks spilled, Singing Note begins to cry. Chrissy: Don't cry, Little sis. I know what you're favorite game is. Where's Singing Note?..... Where's Singing Note?..... Peek-a-boo! Jamie: We see you! Singing Note: (giggles) Coloratura: That's very nice of you two playing with her. Soon, It was feeding time for Singing Note. Coloratura: Here are your snacks, Singing Note. Open wide for grapes. Singing Note: (eats her grapes) Chrissy: We've cut some apples. Jamie: Here you go, Singing Note. Singing Note: (eats some apples) Stanley: I've got her bottle warmed up. Singing Note: (sucks her bottle of milk and begins to groan) Stanley: (burps her) Singing Note: (belch) Stanley: There we go. Just as Chrissy and Jamie continued playing with Singing Note. Chrissy: (notice something smelly) Ew! Singing Note needs a diaper change. Jamie: Mom? Singing Note: (happy gurgling) Coloratura: Alright, Singing Note. Let's get you changed. Stanley: Everything alright, Rara? Coloratura: Everything's fine, Stanley. (changing Singing Note's diaper) I just have to change Singing Note. (throws the dirty diaper in the diaper pail) Chrissy: Here, Singing Note. (gives her baby sister a rattle) Singing Note: (plays with her rattle) Jamie: (gives his mom the baby powder and clean diaper) Here, Mom. Coloratura: (uses the baby powder on Singing Note) Thank you, Jamie. (puts a clean diaper on her) There now, All done. It was bathtime as Stanley puts Singing Note into the tub. Stanley: There you go. Singing Note: (giggles and splashes) Stanley: (puts baby soap and baby shampoo on her) Jamie: (brought a toy version of the Titanic) Wanna play with this, Singing Note? Chrissy: It's a big boat. Singing Note: (playing with her bath toys) After bathtime, It was time for Singing Note's nap. Singing Note: (yawns) Stanley: Oh, look at her, Rara. She's getting sleepy. Coloratura: I'll take care of it. Rara sits on a rocking chair, Sing her a lullaby and puts her into her crib. Singing Note: (sleeping) Chrissy: She sure is cute when she sleeps. Jamie: She sure is, Chrissy. Stanley: Shh, (whispers) Let's leave this room. Coloratura: (whispers) You heard your father, Let's go. The End Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225